


Timeless Love

by ReeLeeV



Series: Soul Mate Series [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After being hypnotized intot heir past lives, Hyunwoo and Kihyun can't deny the similarities within their stories. Kihyun is, admittedly, more curious than Hyunwoo as to why this could be, and wants to do another session as soon as possible to figure things out.All art done by my absolutely wonderful Big Sis @maxeyandglitter (Twitter)~~~





	1. Foreword

 

 

He remembers the older talking about his past family. He couldn’t deny the twinge of… something within him at hearing about it. It wasn't exactly jealousy, though he knows that’s what anyone would insist it was if he tells someone. Especially Minhyuk. But, he knows what jealousy feels like, and that wasn’t what it was. It was more like… familiarity? But, why would Hyunwoo’s past life feel familiar to him?


	2. Chapter One

Kihyun glances over at their leader, unable to shake the remnants of surprise within him. Hyunwoo had been so close to crying only half an hour ago. Jooheon _had_ cried, full-out bawled tears of pain and sorrow, only a bit less recently than Hyunwoo’s near breakdown. How could they both be so calm after such an obviously gut-wrenching experience?

“I wonder what _I_ was like in my past life,” Minhyuk muses aloud. He pulls Jooheon closer to his side in an effort to comfort the rapper. Kihyun hums his agreement, slipping his hand into Hyunwoo’s. Hyunwoo grips onto the younger’s fingers tightly, as if the vocalist is the only thing keeping him grounded in this moment.

“The car won’t be here for another hour,” their manager announces, sighing as he puts away his phone. The group nods, all dispersing throughout the small room to sit down. Kihyun leans against Hyunwoo, closing his eyes in contentment as he breathes deeply.

He can’t get the image of Hyunwoo nearly losing it on camera earlier out of his head. Sure, the camera had caught him laughing amusedly into his hand, but that had only been overcompensation. Inside he was panicking over his boyfriend breaking down in public, and not being able to comfort him. It’s a terrible thing to watch someone you love suffer but being unable to do anything to help.

He remembers the older talking about his past family. He couldn’t deny the twinge of… something within him at hearing about it. It wasn't exactly jealousy, though he knows that’s what anyone would insist it was if he tells someone. Especially Minhyuk. But, he knows what jealousy feels like, and that wasn’t what it was. It was more like… familiarity? But, why would Hyunwoo’s past life feel familiar to him?

“Could you hypnotize me?” Kihyun finds himself asking, turning towards the hypnotist. Everyone glances over at him surprisedly, unsure they had heard him correctly. “I know that you said I wasn’t really susceptible to it,” he continues, “but is there a way that you can make me experience a past life anyway? I’m curious.”

“As long as you’re willing,” the middle-aged man says, “then I can. Go ahead and sit down in the chair.” Kihyun nods, squeezing Hyunwoo’s hand before dropping it. He can feel the older’s gaze on him, silently demanding why he’s suddenly so curious about the past, but doesn’t say anything to him. He only does as he’s told, and closes his eyes.

It takes a bit longer for him to start to slip away than he suspects it had taken the others. He’s nervous, though he doesn’t know why. Something in his mind keeps gnawing away at him. Is it… realization? Reconciliation? Kihyun can’t tell, but he knows it began when Hyunwoo went under. He feels it’s connected, and that if he goes into his own past life then maybe it’ll go away.

 

Kihyun feels as if he’s floating, unable to quite remain in one place. He’s vaguely aware of those around him staring down at him with interest. They feel familiar, but at the same time he believes them to be complete strangers. He knows he should be able to tell where he is, but he forgets.

“What are you right now?” he hears the therapist ask. Kihyun sighs heavily, the notion of speaking feeling much too strenuous. His throat burns, and it hurts to speak or breathe.

“A human,” he mumbles. “I’m… I’m a woman. I’m in my fifties.” Kihyun sighs again, moving his head slightly. He can feel the others snicker around him, but he doesn’t know why.

“Do you have a family?” the odd voice asks him.

“Ye-yes,” Kihyun answers meekly. “I’ve two sons and a daughter. My husband…” Kihyun’s voice drifts off, and he scowls in thought. “My husband ran off years ago. I consider myself a widow, but I'm not remarried. He was a fighter for the government, so I’ve had the luxury to not have to remarry to support my children.”

Hyunwoo watches Kihyun distractedly answer the therapist’s questions. Something about the answers feels familiar, and guilt clogs up his throat. He sees the other’s glance over to him curiously, but he ignores their eyes. He can’t tear his gaze away from the vocalist in the chair.

“How old was your husband when he ran off?” the therapist asks, also looking over to Hyunwoo as he speaks.

“He…” Kihyun seems to have trouble speaking, a crease forming in his brow. “He was in his thirties when he left us.” Several emotions squeeze themselves tightly around Hyunwoo’s lungs, making it hard to breathe. Kihyun takes a deep breath before adding, “He had some enemies in town, so sometimes I wonder if he wasn't… if he isn’t…”

Tears well up and immediately begin to cascade down Kihyun’s cheeks. He releases a shuddering breath, as if trying to calm himself. He swallows thickly, forbidding himself to cry.

“It’s okay to cry,” the man tells him, reaching over to pat away the tears with a tissue. “Grieving over a loved one is natural.”

“I need to remain strong, for my family,” Kihyun insists. He shifts his entire body, a determined expression set on his face.

“How did you die?” the hypnotist asks, continuing down a normal list of questions after allowing Kihyun to recompose himself. Hyunwoo’s heart pounds at hearing this, and he licks his lips nervously. Kihyun begins to tell a story about a fire, waking up in the middle of the night choking on smoke. He, or she, had managed to get the grandkids out in time, who were visiting for a few days, before dying in the flames.

This story affects Hyunwoo more than the story of his own past death had. He has to look away from the younger, glaring instead at the floor as he fights back tears. He's vaguely aware of the therapist asking Kihyun similar questions to what he asked Jooheon and himself before, but he can't listen anymore. He mumbles an excuse about going to the bathroom, and leaves without waiting for acknowledgment.

He closes the door and stands at the sink, breathing deeply. His body aches as if he's been in a fight, muscles sore and different points of his body feeling as if they're bruising. He gingerly touches his ribs, and is surprised to find they aren't broken. He knows that's ridiculous, because why would they be broken?

Hyunwoo shakes his head, sighing at himself. He runs his hands through his hair and stares at his own reflection. He pouts at it, numerous thoughts swirling within him.

If he had known this was going to be how today’s recording would be like, he'd have definitely spoken up more against having a hypnotist visit. 


	3. Chapter Two

The car ride back to the dorm is silent. No one really knows what to say. It had been a bit awkward when Kihyun came out of his trance, the similarities between Hyunwoo’s and his stories unnerving for the other members. Changkyun, in the anxious atmosphere, had instinctively begun to cling to Kihyun, making it impossible for he and Hyunwoo to speak about things. He doesn't usually mind the maknae’s cuddly nature, and even prides himself for being such a source of comfort for the younger, but right now he can't help but be a bit annoyed by it.

 

They reach the dorm and slip their shoes off, shuffling in different directions. Minhyuk glances between Hyunwoo and Kihyun and pulls Changkyun away, nodding shortly at the two as he does so. Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, gesturing towards the kitchen. Hyunwoo hums, and follows the shorter to the other room. Kihyun begins making some tea, if for nothing else than just to have something to do. He feels Hyunwoo's eyes on him, and can almost hear him ripple nervously in the silence.

 

Kihyun finally sits after preparing the beverage, handing Hyunwoo a cup as well. He sips on the tea, nearly burning his tongue but not really caring at the moment. His throat is still a bit sore from when he went under, and the drink is a welcome soother.

“That filming was…,” Kihyun pauses, trying to find the right word, “interesting.”

“Why did you volunteer to do it, Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo asks, his brow creased. “You didn't seem all that into the idea in the beginning, but as soon as the cameras are off you’re into it. Why?”

“I,” Kihyun begins, patting his lips thoughtfully as he struggles with his wording again. “I don't know, really. Watching your hypnotism, hearing how you described it… It felt familiar, somehow. So, I went under to try and figure out why.” Hyunwoo hums, nodding.

“When you were talking about your past life,” he admits, “I felt the same way. I felt connected to the life, even though it wasn't mine.”

“I think they're connected,” Kihyun says. Hyunwoo blinks at him questioningly, prompting him to continue. “I mean, why else would we have such reactions? It makes sense.”

“Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo chuckles disbelievingly, “I've only just begun believing in this whole past life business. Now you're suggesting that we not only knew each other in our past lives, but were married? I'm sorry, but I don't see how that's possible.”

“Hyung,” Kihyun sighs, “I've heard about this before. People dying in one life, and finding each other again in the next life. It's what soulmates are.” Hyunwoo blushes at the term, drinking his tea a little too quickly and choking on it. Kihyun throws his head back in a laugh, and stands to pat the older’s back.

Unbeknownst to them, Minhyuk is cringing in the other room. He quickly retreats to his bedroom, where he knows the others are awaiting his report.

 

“What're they saying, hyung?” Changkyun asks as soon as Minhyuk enters the small room. Jooheon and Changkyun are on the rapper’s bed, the maknae cuddling into the older’s side. Hyungwon and Hoseok are sitting on Minhyuk's bed, and Minhyuk gestures for them to make room for him to sit before he answers.

“Well, Kihyunnie thinks he and Hyunwoo-ya are soulmates now,” Minhyuk tells them, gagging on his own words. “I swear, he's too much of a romantic sometimes.”

“Well, it'd make sense,” Hyungwon mumbles, yawning behind a hand as the words leave his lips. “I mean, I've read articles where couples went under hypnosis and discovered they were involved in a past life as well.”

“What kind of websites do you go on, Wonnie?” Hoseok asks teasingly. Hyungwon chuckles behind his fingers, lightly swatting at the older. Hoseok makes a pained gasp, earning a roll of eyes from everyone in the room at his dramatic reaction.

“Isn't it a bit of a stretch, though?” Jooheon asks thoughtfully. “Neither really gave a lot of details about when in history their past lives lived. They should get more information about it before deciding one way or the other.”

“I don't think Hyunwoo-hyung would be willing,” Changkyun points out. “He was in real pain when he was under. Why would he do it again?”

“If Kihyun-hyung has his way,” Hyungwon says, “they’ll both be going under again.”

 

“I mean,” Kihyun says after helping Hyunwoo through his coughing fit, “I'm not saying that's definitely the explanation. We don't have enough information to know for sure.” He then pauses, hesitant to ask. Hyunwoo sighs, already knowing what the younger is thinking.

“I'm curious,” he relents, “but not that curious. I don't want to experience that pain again.”

“And you don't have to!” Kihyun assures him. “Just go with me. I'll go under, but you don't have to. I just… I'll feel better if you're there. Besides, I need someone to listen to what I say, in case I forget anything when I wake up.”

Hyunwoo is silent for a long time, sighing heavily as he considers the younger’s request. He dislikes the idea of Kihyun undergoing hypnosis again just as much as he does thinking of himself doing it. However, he’s known Kihyun too long to think he can talk the vocalist out of this. The determined glint in his eyes is about all the leader of MONSTA X needs to see to know he can’t argue Kihyun into changing his mind.

“Alright, Kihyunnie,” he relents. “I’ll go with you. We’ll talk to the manager about getting into touch with the therapist from today’s filming for our next free day.” Kihyun hums in acknowledgment, kissing the older on the cheek in thanks.

“Thank you, hyung,” he says in a low whisper. “I know how uncomfortable you were during all this, and I’m so grateful you’re willing to be around it all again just for me.”

“I’d do anything for you, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo mumbles, staring into the younger’s adoring eyes. “You know that.” Kihyun hums again, smiling so wide his dimples come into sight.

He then pulls away, moving to go through what food they have in the dorm to see if he can make a dinner out of it. He wants to do something special for Jooheon, considering what he went through hours before. Hyunwoo watches as he opens the fridge, staring at the contents with a focused pout set on his lips, and can’t help but smile. He gets up and washes out the cups they used in the sink, and then joins the younger’s side to help him prepare dinner.


	4. Chapter Three

Unfortunately for the main vocalist, he has to wait for the group’s initial three weeks of promotions for their comeback to end before the company bothers to comply with his request. Rumors circulate around the company building that their promotions could be extended, because of how well their title track is doing, and it takes everything Kihyun has to keep himself from marching down to that cursed building. However, luckily for him, Minhyuk is more than happy to do it before Kihyun can even decide whether or not he wants to himself.

“You promised them another session with that hypnotist!” Minhyuk argues with one of their managers. Hongsik merely sits by the wall, watching amusedly as the new guy squirms under Minhyuk’s accusatory gaze. He’s learned by now not to mess with Minhyuk when he’s like this. “Make an appointment now, or I’m turning Monbebe on you!”

The older man shudders at his words, and quickly nods as he fumbles to get his phone. The managers had been put under strict orders from the CEO to not allow that to happen again. The phone lines and email inboxes had been messy enough when Jooheon’s ab debacle had been revealed during their Fighter promotions.

Minhyuk turns away, humming their title track with a smug smirk set on his face. Kihyun chuckles breathily at the site, it coming out in short gasps due to the strenuous dance practice they had just gone through. That had been the whole reason for them to go to the building in the first place, but Minhyuk had somehow turned it into a personal quest. Minhyuk beams over at Kihyun, clapping him on the shoulder.

“You should know by now, Kihyun-ah,” he murmurs to the younger, “that whenever you have an issue with the company, I can take care of it.”

“Starship didn’t know what they were doing when they slotted you for debut, ahjussi,” Kihyun comments amusedly. Minhyuk laughs brightly at this, unable to argue. He then moves to join Jooheon on the bench, who’s scrolling through comments on the music video. He knows he’ll probably get into trouble later for threatening the managers again, but he doesn’t care. He’d do anything for that short, annoying, nagging main vocalist of theirs. _Even_ if that something is getting him hypnotized into a past life to confirm an outlandish theory like soulmates.

 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” Kihyun says gratefully. He busies himself with pouring tea for the older man as he takes a seat on the couch.

“I’m honored that you were so interested in the session that you reached out to me,” the hypnotist replies. “Your manager mentioned on the phone that your promotions could be extended, so I figured the sooner we can take care of this, the better.” He pauses before adding, “I assume this is about the similarities in your and Hyunwoo-ya’s past experiences.” Kihyun returns to the living room with two cups in his hands, and he nods to the man.

“Has that ever happened for you?” Kihyun asks curiously.

“It’s actually more common that you’d think,” he answers. He sips on his tea, glancing around. “I must say, I’m surprised at how well your dorm is kept up. I’ve been in other idols’ homes before for hypnotism, but theirs weren’t nearly as clean as yours.”

“I’m sort of the group’s live-in housekeeper,” Kihyun admits. The therapist hums, sipping on his tea again thoughtfully.

“So, I guess your past life being a housewife wasn’t that much of a surprise for you,” he murmurs.

“Back when we first debuted,” Kihyun says, “other groups and interviewers often asked me if I was a housewife or a musician. So, no, I’m honestly not _that_ surprised by it.” He gulps down some more of the hot beverage, reveling in the calming effect it has. He can’t deny his jittering nerves that begun as soon as the hypnotist knocks on his door. Jooheon hurries through the room, shoving a snapback onto his head.

“Jooheonney!” Kihyun calls after him. “Where’s Hyunwoo-ya?”

“The bathroom,” Jooheon answers. “Don’t worry, he’s finishing up now so he’ll be in in a second. I’m going to the company building. I probably won’t be back until late.” He then pauses in his rush to shoot the older a smirk. “Have fun, hyung.” Kihyun glares at him in return, eyes cutting at the rapper over the rim of his cup as he takes another drink.

“Will Hyunwoo-ssi be undergoing another hypnosis session, as well?” the middle-aged man asks curiously, sounding somewhat surprised.

“He’s only going to sit with me,” Kihyun explains. “You know, in case I forget anything I say afterwards.” The therapist hums in understanding, nodding. Kihyun can’t help but glance nervously towards the bathroom, hoping Hyunwoo doesn’t take long.

 

Hyunwoo stands at the sink, staring at his fogged-up reflection in the mirror. He sighs heavily, knowing that the therapist has surely already shown up by now. A part of him wants nothing more than to avoid another hypnotism, no matter if he was actually the one going under or not. He dreads the thought of seeing Kihyun so hurt again, talking about dying in such a detailed way… The thought of it is almost too much for the singer to bear.

However, he promised Kihyun he’d be there for him. He takes in a deep, calming breath.

 _It won’t be so bad_ , he tells himself. _He won’t ask about Kihyunnie dying in his past life again, surely. Besides, that isn’t what we’re doing this all for. We’re doing this to find out if we’re soulmates._ Hyunwoo chuckles lowly at this, shaking his head at the term.

He loves Kihyun, that much he knows for sure. But, soulmates? That idea seems terribly outlandish. Though, if he’s to be completely honest, past lives also seemed pretty impossible until they filmed the No Exit episode. He ‘hmmphs’ amusedly, noting just how much has changed about himself and his beliefs since meeting Yoo Kihyun..., and he honestly couldn’t be happier with it.

Hyunwoo finally turns away from the mirror and exits the bathroom. He goes to the living room, meeting Kihyun’s expectant eyes immediately. He can’t help but smile at the sight of the younger on the couch, waiting for him. It isn’t often that Kihyun is waiting for him, so he enjoys the sight while it lasts. He sits beside the younger, and curls his fingers around the main vocalist’s comfortingly.

“Hyunwoo-ssi,” the therapist says with a friendly smile, “are you sure you wouldn’t like to be hypnotized again? It could help you two figure out what exactly is going on if the both of you are put under again.”

“I think Kihyun-ah will do just fine on his own,” Hyunwoo replies. “My last experience was very… uncomfortable, so I don’t feel all that great about going under again. But, I’m more than happy to support Kihyun while he’s figuring things out.”

“It’s understandable,” the older man says while nodding. He drinks up the last of his tea, as does Kihyun. “Now, shall we begin?”


End file.
